


There’s a Reason They Warn You Not to Try the Things You See on TV at Home

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are watching television at Bobby’s. They see someone being tickled on TV, and Cas is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s a Reason They Warn You Not to Try the Things You See on TV at Home

Dean leaned in to the back of the couch, sipping his beer with a bored expression. The other side of the couch was occupied by none other than the fallen angel, Castiel. The two of them as well as Sam and Bobby had been looking for new cases lately, but in the last week or so they had been short on finding any evidence of demons, monsters, or anything else to hunt.

Now Sam and Bobby were out getting food, leaving Dean and Cas alone and bored. Dean was flipping through channels on the television, and they settled on a simple comedy show.

There was something going on with a boy and a girl in an apartment laying out on a couch. The scene was obviously meant to be flirty and romantic. Then Cas noticed something peculiar… The man ran his fingers over the girl’s sides a few times, making her blush and giggle.

"What is- what is that man doing to the girl? I don’t understand how she is finding anything in that scene amusing…" Cas questioned, turning his head slightly and giving the television a confused look.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Castiel’s question. “He’s tickling her. Don’t you know what tickling is?” Dean grinned as he caught his breath, turning to face the puzzled angel.

"Um.. Tickling.? It sounds… Vaguely familiar.." Cas searched his mind for an answer.

Dean gave him a smirk, one that gave Cas chills down his spine. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to know what this “tickling” was anymore. “Well you see, Cas, if you’re ticklish… like, sensitive to touch, then when someone touches you in certain areas, it makes you laugh..” Dean tried his best to explain.

"That doesn’t.. Make much sense… How can touching someone make them laugh?" Cas asked.

"Well let me test a theory here first, and if I’m right about it, then I’ll show you." Dean grinned.

"What theory?"

"I just get this feeling that you’re ticklish, Cas." and with that Dean moved toward the angel, giving his side a poke.

Cas flinched, eyes switching curiously from his own side to Dean’s face. “Ha I knew it!” Dean’s smirk turned devilish.

He brought his fingers back down onto Castiel’s sides, making the angel tense up and squirm a bit beneath him. Cas felt a burning urge to laugh, but he couldn’t understand why. Dean’s fingers on his sides felt…different than any time he’d ever placed his own hands there.

"D-Dean! Whahat are y-you dooOOOING?!" Cas yelped as Dean’s fingers ran over his stomach.

Dean just laughed at him and grinned, “I knew you’d be ticklish.”

"T-ticklishhh? Ahaha whahat? I don’t uhunderstahahahand. Why ahahaham I lahahaughing?? Dehehean!" Cas looked for an answer between bouts of laughter.

He had no idea what was going on. Dean was… He had called it ‘tickling’ him… But why did this force laughter from him? It wasn’t as though he found the sensation amusing in any way. Yet he couldn’t control himself.

"You know I had a feeling you might be a bit ticklish, but this is just ridiculous." Dean grinned as he wiggled his fingers all over Castiel’s upperbody, pinning the angel down beneath him for easier access.

"D-Deahahaaan pleehehease I cahahan’t tahake this! PleeeheheHEHEHEEE-" Cas yelped as Dean reached an extra sensitive spot right under the angel’s bellybutton.

Unbeknownst to the angel, Dean was making a mental map of Castiel’s most ticklish spots for future reference.

"What are you two idjits doing?!" came a shout from the doorway.

"Uh..oh hey Bobby..just um…watchin’ tv…" Dean turned a bit red and climbed off the angel. Cas was in horrible shape. He looked as though he’d just had sex while running a marathon during a massive windstorm. His black hair disheveled, tie partially pulled loose and barely clinging to his neck, shirt untucked, and panting for breath with a beat red face.

"What in the hell..?" Bobby gave them both very confused gazes.

"uh sorry… We just um… We were-" Dean started.

But Cas cut him off, “Dean was doing something called ‘tickling’ to me which I still do not understand because…well… I just don’t get how or why my body finds these touches amusing..”

Dean just turned red, refusing to make eye contact with the older hunter.

With another mumble of, “Idjit.” Bobby rolled his eyes and backed out of the room, leaving the out-of-breath angel with the devious hunter.


End file.
